


Frank needed to see his boyfriend.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Basement Gerard Way, Boys In Love, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punk Frank Iero, School, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: It doesn't matter how many times Frank breaks into the Ways household, he always gets nervous, like he was being watched picking the lock on the basement door. He shrugged it off when he got inside, shutting the door quietly as Gerard snored loudly.





	Frank needed to see his boyfriend.

It doesn't matter how many times Frank breaks into the Ways household, he always gets nervous, like he was being watched picking the lock on the basement door. He shrugged it off when he got inside, shutting the door quietly as Gerard snored loudly. Frank kicked of his boots and undressed to his boxers, sliding in behind Gerard.

"Frankie? Baby what are you doing here? You could of got hurt walking alone." 

"Missed you, Gee." Frank nuzzeled into the pale skin, breathing in the smell of sweat and stale cigarettes as he let Gerard turn around.

"You're fucking insane."

"Yeah." Frank mumbled, moving his hand to Gerards jaw and he leaned in for a kiss, long and slow. Frank didn't last a minute until he was pushing at Gerards boxers, wrapping his fingers around the semi.

"Seriously? Its 4 in the morning, baby."

"Please, daddy. Please, please, please." Frank begged, his mind going fuzzy. He wanted Gerard inside him since yesterday when he couldn't take his eyes off him in class.

"Okay. Okay, little one." Gerard moaned quietly, pushing at Franks shoulders gently.

"Suck me."

Frank gave a quick nod and slid under the blankets, pressing his nose right against Gerards crotch and moaning into the skin. He sucked on the head first, running his tongue over it before sinking down slowly, whimpering when Gerards hand wrapped around his neck. He trust in quickly until Frank was a gagging mess, slapping at Gerards hip until he was yanked up. Frank stared at the pool of spit at the base of Gerards cock as he to calm down, his heart pounding in his ears and his throat burning.

"I love you, little one. So so much." Gerard sat up and cupped his jaw, placing soft kisses over Franks face before helping Frank onto his lap. Frank choose to face the door way rather than Gerards face, just because he felt so close already. Gerard held himself still, pressing kisses over Franks shoulder gently.

"God. Look at my boy for me. Fuck. Fuck, baby." Gerard hissed as Frank sunk down, whimpering and gripping onto Gerards hands.

"Hurts, daddy."

"I know, baby. You're making daddy feel real good baby." Gerard breathed against his neck, hips jerking up roughly. He felt like he was going to break apart but bit his lip and let Gerard use him until he was a sobbing mess. Gerard laced his fingers through Franks hair and pulled his head back until he could slip their mouths together, changing the angle as Frank  _screamed._

"Thats it. Thats it baby. Daddys so close for you, such a pretty boy." Gerard bit his jaw lightly, hitting Franks prostate full on until he pressed against it and came deep inside Frank, sending him over the edge. He felt like he was screaming as he came, Gerards hand there to stroke him through it.

"I love you. I love you so much baby."

"I love you." Frank collapsed against him, feeling the sweat begin to cool slowly as he lifted his hips, feeling empty and sore as Gerard pulled away, turning to lie on his back. A cigarette appeared between his lips a moment later, his eyes focusing on Gerards worried face.

"Okay?"

"I'm okay." 

"You don't want to stop this?" Gerard chewed on his thumb nail, cigarette in hand as Frank sat up next to him.

"I don't want to stop this. Just like ever time you've asked the past 8 months. I love you. Forever. Okay?"

"Okay." Gerard kissed his forehead before yawning and putting out his cigarette and tugging Frank down on the bed, wrapping his limbs around him and holding him there.

"I'm never letting you go."

"Hmm. Night, Gee." Franks eyes were heavy, letting them close. He woke up to an alarm, barely forcing himself to get up and stare at the empty room. He got dressed and headed upstairs to the kitchen, seeing Gerard already dressed in his work clothes and staring at a bunch of papers.

"Hey, love." Gerard grinned and tugged him in for a soft kiss. Frank mumbled a  _good morning_ and moved to grab a mug of coffee. 

"You catching a ride with Mikey? I have to head in now." Frank watched Gerard grab his bag and shove the papers in, white shirt already stained with paint. Frank scratched at it when he came closer before reaching up to fix his tie, tucking it under his waist coat and giving him a gentle kiss.

"Yup. See you first period, Mr. Way."


End file.
